


Confrontation

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Confrontations, F/F, First Love, Getting Back Together, Insecurity, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: After defeating Mallus, Sara goes back to Star City to deal with everything that happened with Ava and the rest of the Legends. She comes across Nyssa, who’s not happy about the state she finds her Beloved in. She takes matters in her own hands and tracks down the only person responsible in her eyes.





	Confrontation

Ava was walking home from work, feeling like she needed to clear her head. She had a strange feeling, like she was being followed. Trying to prove her point, she accelerated. When she was sure, the shadow behind her was matching her speed, she span around wanting to pin the intruder against the wall. She wasn’t prepared though for the intruder to be faster then her. She found herself pinned with her back against the wall instead. She narrowed her eyes, looking at the brunette woman in front of her. The woman was looking her up and down, analyzing her. Eventually, the woman let her go, taking a step back. 

« I would like to talk with you, » the woman told her, not leaving any room to deny her. She was standing strongly, showing of power and confidence. 

Ava raised an eyebrow. « Why should I talk to you. I don’t even know who you are, » the skeptisisme in her voice was evident. 

The brunette nodded in acknowledgement. « My apologies, » she spoke, « I am Nyssa, daughter of the former  Ra’s Al Ghul, former heir to the demon, former wife of the demon and former leader of the League of Assassins, before I disbanded them. » 

Ava stood up straighter, « impressive resume, Miss Al Ghul, » she nodded, « but that still doesn’t tell me why you’d want to talk to me. »

Nyssa nodded. « I’m here on behalf of my Beloved, » she explained. « She seems to have taken a deep... » she hesitated before saying, « liking to you, » her eyes narrowing. 

Ava frowned, before her eyes widened. « You want to talk to me about Sara, » it wasn’t a question, more like an affirmation. 

« I saw her a few days ago, » Nyssa said, « she’s such a strong warrior, but one thing that makes Sara even greater is her capacity to love. » A smile grew on the brunette’s face as she spoke about the Canary. « She wasn’t at her best, when I saw her last. She was distant, sad, heartbroken. I don’t like seeing her like that. »

The Time Bureau Director crossed her arms. « If you’re here to blame me, just stop. She broke up with me. » she said defensively. 

Nyssa shrugged, « Sara loves hard, but she’s a selfless lover. She always fears about being good enough for others. She has a tendency to blame herself for everything bad that happens to others. »

Ava’s stance crumbled, she sighed and looked down. « I know and she shouldn’t. She deserves love. I just can’t give it to her. I’m a clone. Everything about me is manufactured. » 

The assassin rolled her eyes. « Do you care about my Beloved? » Before Ava could argue, she added « just answer the question »

Ava nodded, « I’ve never cared about someone as much as I care about Sara Lance. Then again, apparantly I’ve never really cared about anything or anyone. »

Nyssa nodded in understanding. « Do you care about Sara’s past? Where she comes from? What she did? What she had to do to survive? » 

Ava shook her head without hesitation, « I don’t care about that. I love her. All of her, the good and the bad, the past and the present, it all makes her who she is. »

Nyssa nodded satisfied, a smile forming on her face. « Then why don’t you allow Sara to do the same? »

Ava was at a loss of words. She didn’t know how to respond. 

It gave Nyssa the opportunity to continue speaking. « Don’t make the same mistake I made. Fight for her, because you and I both know that Sara Lance is worth it. » 

Nyssa turned around and walked away, not giving Ava any opportunity to speak. Before leaving the alley they were in, the brunette turned back to Ava. « Just know that if I ever see my Beloved unhappy because of you again, I won’t hesitate to cause you a lot of pain until you beg me to kill you. » and so, the brunette disappeared back into the shadows. 

* * *

 

Ava spent the next few weeks thinking about Nyssa’s words. The confrontation did clear one thing up for the blonde agent: she missed Sara. 

She’d always known that Sara was worth fighting for, but after listening to the other blonde’s ex girlfriend, she was determined to fight for her. She just hoped she wasn’t too late. 

Hastily, she packed a few clothes, jumped into her car and drove to Star City. Once there, she had no idea how to track down the woman she couldn’t get out of her mind.

Determined, she went to the only person she knew was close to Sara and that she knew for sure how to find: Captain Lance. The blonde knew that Sara’s father worked for the police force, so if she could find him at the station. Once she found him, he would hopefully point her into his daughter’s direction. 

The closer she got, the more she felt nervous. Her hands were shaking as she walked into the building. « Excuse me, » she alerted the girl sitting at the reception desk. « I’m looking for Captain Lance, » she explained to the young woman. 

The receptionist nodded and called in her request. A few seconds later, a man arrived at the desk. He smiled kindly at her. « Are you the woman here to see me? » he asked her. She smiled and nodded. « Okay, follow me to my office. We can talk there »

When they were sat in the Captain’s office, Ava was looking down at her hands, which were fidgetting in her lap. « I’m here looking for your daughter, Sir. She and I had a falling out recently, but I would very much like to apologize and to have her back in my life. Your daughter is very important to me, Sir. » 

Sara’s father smiled at her rambling. « Who are you exactly and how do you know my daughter exactly? » he asked her. 

« I’m Ava Sharpe, Sir. I work with your daughter, » she explained. 

The man’s eyes widened. « Sara speaks a lot of you. I think she’ll be very happy to see you. She’s been kind of down lately, missing a certain blonde as well as her sister. » he winked at her. « Why don’t you go find her, she should be home right now, » he scribbled the address down for her, « if she isn’t she’s probably at the cemetary, » he sighed, « it’s the only places she’s been to since she got home. » 

* * *

 

She ended up finding the blonde at the cemetary. « Hi, » the smaller blonde acknowledged her presence, before she could say anything. « How did you find me? » she asked, her eyes staying glued to the tombstone before her. 

« Your father told me I might find you here, » Ava explained.

They stood there in silence for a second. « Why were you looking for me? » Sara wondered. 

Ava sighed, turning to face the blonde, even if she was still facing away from her. « I missed you, » She said. 

Seconds later, Sara span around and almost dropped into Ava’s arms. The only reason that they hadn’t fallen to the ground do to the unexpected contact, was thanks to Ava’s high level of training. « I missed you too, » she whispered, before pulling away to be able to look into the taller blonde’s face. « Why the change of heart all of a sudden? » 

Ava smiled and bit her bottom lip, « Your ex might have knocked some sense into me, » she said. 

Sara’s eyes widened. « Oliver beat you up? » her voice loud, shocked. 

Ava shook her head, « no, no, don’t worry! It was Nyssa and we just talked. She just made some things clear to me. » 

The Captain frowned, « what kind of things? » she asked skeptically. 

Ava kissed her cheek reassuringly. « She pointed out that you breaking up with me was you being selfless and insecure, » to which Sara rolled her eyes, a light blush covering her cheeks. « She also made me realise that, just like I don’t care about your past, you don’t care about where I come from, » she looked down, somewhat unsure. 

The Canary made her look into her eyes. « Where you come from is only a small part of you. I love all of you! Where you come from, the part of you that is a pain in my ass, the woman I woke up next to, fought pirates and vikings with. I love all those parts of you, all of them. » 

Ava leaned in to kiss Sara. « I love you too, » she said, in between kisses. « Thank you for giving my life purpose again. » 

Sara smiled widely at her. « Good, » she said, « because you give my life purpose too, » she smiled and winked. 

Ava smiled. « Why don’t we get out of here? »

 « I like that idea, » Sara kissed the taller blonde’s cheek. « Let’s go home, » she took the other woman’s wrist and put the coordinates to the Waverider in Ava’s Time Courrier. 

 


End file.
